Pai e Filho
by GabyBlondie
Summary: TRADUÇÃO "Father and Son", de EsmeAmelia. Uma fic AU onde Anakin e Padmé adotam Han ainda bebê. Como isso vai redefinir o destino dos personagens?


Pai e Filho

N.T.: Star Wars pertence a George Lucas, e essa fic pertence a EsmeAmelia. Eu só estou fazendo o trabalho de tradução para que uma fic tão incrível como essa possa atingir um público maior. Espero que vocês gostem, porque eu fiquei extremamente cativada!

Ah, e sim, eu sei que o Han é mais velho no canon do que ele é nessa fic. Mas, copiando as palavras da autora, essa é uma fic AU, onde algum dos elementos canons são mudados, um deles sendo a idade do Han.

_Corellia, logo depois do começo das Guerras Clônicas._

Anakin não sabia porque ele estava lá. Deveria estar combatendo os Separatistas, não assistindo a um deles ser sentenciada. Por que um Jedi deveria ser testemunha de uma execução? Mas, por alguma razão, o Chanceler havia achado isso importante e escolhido Anakin para representar os Jedi neste evento. Palpatine mencionara que essa seria uma experiência que faria Anakin amadurecer.

Ele mexeu-se no seu assento, tentando eliminar o frio no seu estômago. Por que ele se sentia daquele jeito? Afinal, já vira pessoas morrerem antes. Um bom número, na verdade, inclusive sua mãe.

Sua mãe...

Ele engoliu em seco, desejando que eles apenas terminassem esses discursos pré-execução e terminar de uma vez. Olhando a prisioneira em pé no centro daquela arena estava dando a Anakin um sentimento estranho.

As mãos e os pés dela estavam amarrados, mas ela continuava a encarar com seu olhar penetrante ora o juiz, ora o holograma de Palpatine sentado em frente dela, ora para os clones que realizariam sua sentença. Anakin sabia muito pouco a seu respeito; apenas que ela fora considerada culpada de contrabandear produtos ilegais para os Separatistas. Aparentemente, ninguém sabia muito sobre ela, nem mesmo seu primeiro nome.

O tempo todo, ela era apenas chamada de "Solo".

Embora estiveste prestes a morrer, nem seu rosto nem os poucos movimentos que seus braços conseguiam fazer mostravam qualquer medo. Suas sobrancelhas grossas apontavam para seu nariz em um ângulo agudo, e seu cabelo castanho formava uma grossa juba em volta de sua cabeça. A mulher lembrava Anakin de uma besta furiosa e prestes a escapar; ele quase esperava que ela rompesse suas amarras e escapasse.

"Prisioneira Solo", o juiz finalmente disse, sua voz ribombando na arena, "Você foi considerada culpada de contrabandear produtos ilegais e trabalhar para os Separatistas, e foi sentenciada à morte por tiros de laser. Você entende?"

"Já me fizeram essa pergunta mil vezes", ela grunhiu, "E já disse que entendi".

"Você tem alguma declaração final, Solo?"

_Declaração final. _De alguma maneira, isso soava mais elegante que _últimas palavras_. Anakin engoliu em seco, tentando não lamentar pela prisioneira. Seria contra-produtivo para a justiça se ele lamentasse... mas no fundo ele não ligava. Ele ainda tinha em sua cabeça a imagem dela se libertando, desejando contra seu julgamento mais sensato que isso acontecesse. As memórias de ter sido condenado a morte apenas há alguns meses atrás vieram à sua mente contra sua vontade.

"Sim", a mulher disse, audaciosamente, "Eu tenho várias declarações finais sobre a sua assim chamada República e seu assim chamado Chanceler. Ou eu deveria dizer seu ditador?"

O holograma de Palpatine levantou-se abruptamente. "Sua traição fala por si só porque está sendo executada, jovem Solo."

"Qual o sentido de declarações finais?", a prisioneira exclamou, "Vocês vão me matar independentemente do que quer eu diga." Ela virou-se para as testemunhas, parecendo mandar seu olhar cheio de ódio direto para Anakin.

"Prisioneira, você tem declarações finais ou não?", o juiz perguntou, impacientemente.

"Sim", ela disse, ainda olhando para Anakin. "Quero que alguém tome conta do meu filho."

O juiz riu. "Outra vez com essa história sobre seu filho inexistente?"

"Filho?", Anakin perguntou.

"Jovem Skywalker, não se deixe levar pelas mentiras dessa prisioneira", disse o holograma de Palpatine. "Ela vem insistindo que tem um filho a fim de ganhar simpatia da corte. Sua história não tem validade."

"E, mesmo assim, vocês nunca _investigaram _sua validade", a prisioneira gritou. Ela virou-se novamente para Anakin. "Eu tenho um bebê, Jedi. Uma amiga minha o escondeu quando eu fui presa."

"Então por que ela não cuida dele?", Anakin perguntou, sentindo-se estranho por estar conversando com uma pessoa prestes a ser executada.

"Porque ela também foi pega", a mulher disse, sem rodeios.

"Porque nem a amiga nem a criança existem!", o juiz gritou.

"Se a prisioneira não tiver mais declarações, então prossiga com a execução", Palpatine disse, com uma firmeza fria.

"Espere!", a mulher gritou, com uma pontada de inesperado desespero na voz, "Jedi lêem mentes, não? Leia a minha mente e diga a eles que estou falando a verdade."

Anakin engoliu em seco, brincando com sua trança de padawan numa tentativa inútil de se acalmar, ao mesmo tempo querendo investigar a sua mente e hesitante para fazê-lo. Seu estômago revirou ao pensar que ela poderia estar mentindo; mas se revirou mais ao pensar que poderia ser verdade. "Está bem", ele repetiu, suavemente, fechando os olhos e alcançando a mente dela através da Força.

"Bobagens!", o juiz exclamou. "Excelência, eu rogo para que o pedido ridículo da prisioneira seja negado. Devemos confiar que esse padawan de dezenove anos determine se seu apelo é correto quando nós já o investigamos?"

"Isso é mentira!", a prisioneira gritou.

"Esse Jedi é meu amigo", Palpatine disse calmamente. "Suas habilidades são consideravelmente avançadas para sua idade."

Anakin sorriu.

"Entretanto", ele ouviu Palpatine dizer, "ele ainda não foi completamente treinado, e seu mestre me contou que ele tem dificuldade para controlar suas emoções."

Anakin mal compreendeu a afirmação do Chanceler, tão intensa era sua busca. A mente da mulher apresentava muito pouca resistência à investigação, até de suas memórias. Ele viu que ela era mesmo culpada dos crimes que era acusada, assim como alguns outros que não justificavam sua sentença. Mas então o Jedi viu outra coisa; outra memória, muito mais clara, muito mais valorizada que as outras. Ela estava olhando para um embrulho, sorrindo para o rosto de um bebê...

"Solo, em nome da justiça da República, nós a sentenciamos à morte", Palpatine dizia.

"Espere!" Anakin gritou. "Ela está dizendo a verdade. Vi sua memória!"

As sobrancelhas da prisioneira se ergueram e ela arregalou os olhos, olhando para Anakin com esperança silenciosa.

O juiz lhe lançou um olhar feio. "E como vamos saber que _você _não está mentindo? Como vamos saber se não está só com pena dessa miserável?"

O holograma de Palpatine sorriu para Anakin, aquele sorriso paterno que ele parecia reservar apenas para o jovem Jedi. "Você realizou um feito nobre, jovem Skywalker. É um tanto honrável mentir para salvar uma vida. Entretanto..." Ele olhou novamente para a prisioneira. "...se ela tem ou não um filho não é relevante. Isso não muda o fato de que ela é culpada dos abomináveis crimes citados." O Chanceler mudou seu foco para os clones que a circundavam. "Prossigam."

Os clones ergueram suas armas.

Anakin abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, para gritar que a poupassem, mas nada veio. As palavras de Palpatine e o sentido que faziam pareciam ter segurado-o. Ele conseguiu apenas olhar aterrorizado enquanto a prisioneira chamada Solo outra voz olhava para ele.

"Encontre meu filho, Jedi", ela pediu, "Encontre Han."

Os clones atiraram todos ao mesmo tempo, a luz de seus lasers deixado Anakin estrábico, mal conseguindo ver a mulher sucumbir. Sua cabeça girando, um estranho zumbido em seus ouvidos, alguma coisa formando-se em seus olhos, mas não poderiam ser lágrimas... poderiam? Ele juntou suas mãos em seu colo, deixando que uma protegesse a outra de tremer.

Quando os clones finalmente se afastaram, estava acabado. Uma poça vermelha ensopava o chão da arena, ficando maior a cada momento, evidenciando o corpo machucado no meio. Com suas mãos e pés ainda amarrados, seu corpo estava torcido em ângulos que não eram naturais, seus olhos abertos sem enxergar nada, seu queixo parecendo estar pendurado no resto da cabeça.

Anakin não soube o que aconteceu depois, apenas que ele ficou entorpecido, como se alguma droga tóxica tivesse tomado conta dele. As memórias de sua mãe morrendo nos seus braços inundavam sua cabeça, o corpo dela misturado com a visão do corpo da prisioneira.

Outra mãe estava morta.

Anakin andou pelas ruas como se em um transe, sem prestar atenção em nada e em ninguém, parte de sua mente meditando, deixando que a Força o guiasse para onde devia estar. Ele não tinha certeza de _como _a Força estava guiando-o pela cidade estranha para um destino incerto, mas ele manteve o foco naquela mulher. A Força o estimulou a andar através das multidões, restos da sua assinatura de Força ficando mais perto.

Finalmente ele parou na frente de uma livraria com altos arbustos crescendo na frente. As memórias da prisioneira Solo estavam pulsando em sua mente, tornando-se tão vívidas como se ela estivesse na sua frente. Ele respirou fundo, pensando que se um bebê estivesse escondido ali, com certeza alguém o teria encontrado. Ainda assim, ele procurou com a Força... e achou uma pequena alma escondida nos arbustos.

Anakin desceu em seus joelhos e mãos e começou a engatinhar para dentro dos arbustos, sem nem pensar que podia sujar ou rasgar suas vestes Jedi. Ele procurou através dos arbustos sujos e espinhentos, seguindo a assinatura de Força daquela alma. Por fim suas mãos depararam-se com alguma coisa dura, que acabou sendo uma grande cesta revestida de mantas.

Anakin engoliu em seco, dando olhares fugazes para a cesta, para que não percebesse que o bebê ali dentro estivesse morto e ele estivesse apenas imaginando que sentira vida. Ele tomou fôlego, gradualmente ganhando coragem para olhar dentro da cesta.

Havia mesmo um bebê. Seus olhinhos estavam fechados em seu sono, sua cabecinha tendo uma pequena camada de cabelos castanhos. Retirando lentamente as cobertas, Anakin viu que ele estava usando apenas uma fralda que cheirava como se não tivesse sido trocada por um bom tempo; o Jedi rapidamente colocou as cobertas de novo sobre ele, deixando apenas sua cabecinha de fora.

Ele rapidamente deduziu que a amiga da prisioneira deveria ter sido perseguida pelas autoridades e escondido o bebê ali, pretendo voltar para buscá-lo, e então foi pega. Anakin sentou ali por vários momentos simplesmente olhando para a criança, olhando seu pequeno peito subir e descer sob as cobertas. Parecia que ele tinha que canalizar toda a energia que tinha para tocar sua bochecha suave.

O bebê acordou, olhando para Anakin por segundos antes de começar a gemer. Lágrimas grandes e quentes saíram de seus olhos, encharcando os dedos de Anakin. Suas pernas começaram a chutar as cobertas como se estivessem atacando-o.

"Shhh, shhh," Anakin sussurrou, acariciando a bochecha do bebê em uma tentativa inútil de acalmá-lo. Ele entrou na mente da criança, tentando acalmá-lo com a Força, mas ao invés disso achando uma memória que fez seu coração afundar. Ele viu o rosto da prisioneira Solo, sua cabeça grande como vista por um pequenino par de olhos, sorrindo para ele com afeto materno.

Anakin aninhou o bebê chorando em seus braços, apertando-o junto ao seu peito. "Tudo bem... calminha... tudo bem...", ele continuou sussurrando, mesmo que as coisas estivessem longe de estar bem para aquele bebê. Mesmo assim, suas palavras pareceram ter um efeito calmante sobre o pequeno – em alguns minutos, seus choros haviam suavizado.

"Bom, agora que eu te achei, o que eu vou fazer com você?", Anakin suspirou. Colocá-lo para adoção? Parecia ser a resposta mais lógica... mas Anakin sentia que a mãe dele não iria querer ver seu filho crescendo em um orfanato. A imagem dela contorcendo-se antes de morrer continuava aparecendo em sua cabeça, inundado seus olhos de lágrimas. Talvez ele poderia tê-la salvado se tivesse falado mais... mas eles teriam escutado? Ela provavelmente merecia morrer, mas seu bebê merecia crescer sem a mãe pelo que ela tinha feito?

Ele olhou para os olhos cor de avelã do bebê, sua inocência o capturando, tornando-o hesitante para deixá-lo com qualquer um. Talvez ele pudesse... não, era uma idéia tola, certo? Ou talvez... talvez não fosse. Enquanto ele continuou acariciando a bochecha do bebê, um plano começou a se formar em sua cabeça.

"Você vai ficar bem, pequeno Han Solo", ele sussurrou.

N.T.: bem, pessoal, aí está! O primeiro capítulo está traduzido, e espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic! Espero lançar o segundo logo... Se alguém quiser, aqui está o link da original: .net/s/3503810/1/Father_and_Son


End file.
